Rockin' with Judy Jetson
| executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Dino De Laurentiis Martha Schumacher Roger Corman | music = Marvin Hamlisch | runtime = 92 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions New World Pictures De Laurentiis Entertainment Group | distributor = Worldvision Enterprises | country = United States | network = Syndication | language = English | followed_by = Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School }} Rockin' with Judy Jetson (also known as Judy Jetson and the Rockers) is a 1988 animated made-for-television film produced by Hanna-Barbera, De Laurentiis Entertainment Group and New World Pictures for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Plot When intergalactic rock star Sky Rocker plays a concert at the Cosmic Coliseum, Judy Jetson and her friends go into orbit. What's more, starry-eyed Judy gets to meet her idol and gives him a song she's written just for him, "Rockin' Round the Galaxy". But also at the concert are henchmen of the evil, music-hating Felonia. They are carrying a secret code that will unlock the powers of the Mental Flosser and enable Felonia to control the universe and banish music forever! The secret code accidentally gets switched with Judy's song, and Sky unwittingly turns it into a new rock hit. A depressed Judy takes refuge at the Crater Club, where her dad George Jetson, disguised as a punk-rocker, tries to save her from Sky. But Sky has already been kidnapped by Felonia, and then Judy disappears. Her captors, however, are the Zoomies, an outer-space race of party animals who love music. Felonia finds Judy and prepares to do away with her and Sky. They escape, but it may be too late. Felonia has already activated the Mental Flosser. Then Judy and Sky hit on the solution that will stop Felonia – music! They jam on Judy's song and send the beat vibrating around the galaxy. The sound overpowers the Mental Flosser and vanquishes Felonia. With the galaxy now safe, Sky resumes his tour, with Judy as his new opening act. Character voices *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson *Mel Blanc as Cosmo Spacely *Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson *Don Messick as Astro the Space Mutt *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie *Charlie Adler as Quark and Zappy *Michael Bell as Quasar *P.L. Brown as High Loopy Zoomy *Steve Bulen as Additional Voices *Ruth Buzzi as Felonia Funk *Hamilton Camp as Mr. Microchips and Manny *Selette Cole as Rhoda Starlet *Peter Cullen as Gruff, Commander Comsat and Bouncer *Pat Fraley as Zilchy *Cindy McGee as Iona *Pat Musick as Starr, Fan Club President and Zowie *Rob Paulsen as Sky Rocker/Billy Booster and Zany *Eric Suter as Nicky *B.J. Ward as Zippy and Judy Jetson (singing voice) *Beau Weaver as Ramm and Dee-Jay This would prove to be the last Jetsons project to feature the entire original cast. Daws Butler died in May 1988 (about five months prior to the premiere of Rockin' with Judy Jetson) while Janet Waldo didn't return as Judy's voice for 1990's Jetsons: The Movie (the last to feature George O'Hanlon and Mel Blanc prior to their respective deaths in 1989). Waldo was controversially replaced by pop singer Tiffany Darwish. Additional crew *Songs Written by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, Todd Hayen, Marvin Hamlisch, Alan and Marilyn Bergman, Charles M. Howell IV, Howard Ashman, Carole Bayer Sager and John Debney *Songs Produced by Robert Kraft, Howard Ashman, David Foster and Marty Paich *Songs Arranged by David Foster and Marty Paich *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by James Newton Howard, J. A. C. Redford, Nick Glennie-Smith, Marty Paich *Vocal Arrangements: David Friedman *Songs Orchestrated by Steven Scott Smalley, Don Nemitz, Chris Boardman, J. A. C. Redford, Hummie Mann, Shirley Walker *Score Orchestrated by Greig McRitchie, Jack Hayes, Steven Scott Smalley, Mark McKenzie, Alexander Courage, Bruce Fowler *Songs Conducted by James Newton Howard, Marty Paich *Score Conducted by Marvin Hamlisch *Music Recording Engineers: John Richards, Robert Fernandez, Dan Wallin Musical numbers # "Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Company, Zoomies # "Airport Welcome" - Judy, lona, Starr # "Jupiter Jump" - Sky Rocker # "Gleep Glorp" - Sky Rocker, Judy, Iona, Starr # "Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr, Sky Rocker, Gruff # "Surfin' In Space" - Judy, lona, Starr, Zoomies # "A House Is Not a Home" (not related to the Burt Bacharach song of the same name) - Judy # "The Girl Who Used to Be Me" - Patti Austin # "Move" - Barbra Streisand # "The Last Time I Felt Like This" - Johnny Mathis and Jane Oliver # "The Way We Were" - Barbra Streisand Home media releases Hanna-Barbera Home Video released Rockin' with Judy Jetson on VHS on May 18, 1989, exactly 8 months,to the day,after it was first released in the USA on September 18th 1988. On August 9, 2011, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. References External links * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/63573-Rockin%2527_With_Judy_Jetson.html Rockin' with Judy Jetson] at the Big Cartoon Database * "Gleep Glorp" on YouTube Category:1988 television films Category:1988 animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:The Jetsons films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:1980s American animated films Category:Television films based on television series Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Musicals by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Musicals by Marvin Hamlisch, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group films Category:New World Pictures films Category:Musicals by John Debney, Carole Bayer Sager and Howard Ashman Category:Musicals by Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman